This invention relates to a travelling flat (flat bar) for a card, wherein the flat chains are releasably secured to the outer ends of the flat heads by means of a coupling element and further, in each head terminus an opening is provided for receiving the coupling element.
In a flat of known construction the attachment of the flat chain to the flat head is effected by a flat screw which passes through a bushing at the articulation of the chain and extends into a bore which is provided in the flat head and which has an inner thread. It is a disadvantage of this arrangement that providing the inner thread is technologically complex and further, in practice, the inner thread may tend to lead to breakages of the material in the thread zone. It is also a disadvantage of the prior art flat that the flat screw must be tightened with a predetermined torque which renders, for example, a reassembling operation after replacement of clothing, very time consuming since the torque limits have to be strictly observed. In case the screw is tightened excessively, the inner thread may break out which renders the flat useless and has to be replaced